


March 2, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Confused, Supergirl tilted her head to the side the minute Amos scowled instead of the usual tears.





	March 2, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Confused, Supergirl tilted her head to the side the minute Amos scowled instead of the usual tears after she accidentally scattered his sermon papers in a kitchen.

THE END


End file.
